


third wheel?

by mugofchai



Series: the winchester diaries [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always Female Dean Winchester, F/M, Female Dean Winchester, Incest, PWP, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugofchai/pseuds/mugofchai
Summary: nah! there's no such thing when it comes to the winchesters!
Relationships: Adam Milligan/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: the winchester diaries [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649731
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	third wheel?

Dean had not expected Adam to walk in on her and Sam making out. 

He was supposed to come at least an hour later, but it seemed he’d been done quicker. 

She had also not expected his pupils to blow wide instantly, _or_ Sam’s hand tightening possessively at the curve of her back. It had been an awkward, tense and seemingly never ending moment as she’d tried to push Sam off and straighten her clothing while scrabbling for excuses ‘ _It’s not what it looks like_!’ and ' _I can explain_!'

What came after, Dean didn’t remember much of that- which meant she couldn’t explain how she ended up splayed over Adam’s reclining body with his cock inside her and Sam guiding himself into her ass steadily.

She didn’t really understand where his initial possessiveness had gone and how exactly they ended up like this. But she didn’t want to think about it right now- what she wanted right now was to be fucked into oblivion by her brothers.

She turned her head forward again when she felt Adam’s tentative hold on her waist, and taking in the look on his eyes, she leaned forward so their lips met in a chaste kiss- only to feel Sam’s larger paw clench into her locks and yank her back and away to crush his mouth against hers. There it was! His friggin possessive streak. She loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me lord for i have sinned :)


End file.
